In new building construction, the plumbers prefer not to put the finished closure valves in the bottom of tubs, or the finished decorative plate over the overflow outlet at the end of the tub until the project is finished. The plumbers prefer this because these elements will often be damaged as the construction project is brought to a close. Further, the piping for both of the outlets needs to be checked for leaks before the inspection process is completed. This test involves running water down a vent attached to the drain until the water reaches a level above the tub. The tester then determines whether any of the piping leaks. Thus, when the testing operation is to take place, a plug is put in the bottom drain of the tub and some sort of seal plate is placed at the end of the tub on the overflow outlet.
Existing overflow plates have a center opening therein. There are either two or four small screw holes in the plate adjacent to the center opening. These screw holes are used to hold the plate to the plumbing fixture. The testing procedure usually involves stuffing a balloon through the large center opening into the pipe in the wall. The pipe is sealed when the balloon is inflated. Further, existing seal plates normally have to be removed when the decorative plate is put on.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an overflow fitting which will safeguard the overflow system during construction.
A further object of the invention is to provide an overflow fitting which will prepare the overflow system for testing.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an overflow fitting which allows a user to install the overflow fitting without using solvent cement.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.
A one-piece overflow fitting is provided for a bathtub having a one piece overflow pipe. The one piece overflow pipe has an inverted L-shape having an elbow portion defining an upper end portion and a lower end portion. The upper end portion has an outer end defining an inlet adapted to fit through a bathtub overflow port. Threads are located on an outer surface of the upper end portion and surround the inlet. A lip extends radially outwardly from an outer surface of the overflow pipe between the elbow portion and the upper end portion to engage an outer surface of the bathtub end wall around the bathtub overflow port. A thin diaphragm is sealed to the outer end of the upper end portion to close the inlet to fluid flow.